Clueless
by Makala
Summary: LoVe! basically just my take on the season finaly and the after math, R & R


Dont own anything, blah blah blah

pairing: LoVe

Clueless

Author - MaKala -

Aaron Echolls, never in a million years would Veronica have suspected the star of Breaking Point to be a ruthless killer, there was never anything that even suggested it. However she was kicking herself now for not seeing it sooner, for not exploring every possibility before she went and accused both Duncan and Logan, she knew Logan hated her with every bone in his body, and she thought the same of Duncan until tonight. He had seemed worried about her, and he would have to care about her even the smallest bit to be worried, right?

She rolled onto her back, she reflected how screwed up her life was at this very moment: Things were…confusing with Duncan, the resent fling with Logan had came crashing down, hard. Her dad was in the hospital, she had just kicked her mom out of her home, vivid memories from her attack just mere hours ago haunted her, she still couldn't stop the shaking, and her head, the god awful pounding in her head would go away. She swung her legs over the bed, nearly stepping on Backup who had refused to leave her side since she got home; she reached down and patted his head, shaking her head as she stood up, walking on unsteady feet towards the bathroom. When she reopened the bathroom door the pounding had not gone away, she realized it wasn't in her head, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards as she walked to answer the door.

"I was hoping it would be you," She spoke in an almost silent whisper before collapsing into Duncan's arms, he instantly place a hand under her thighs and picked her up, carrying her into her room. She could hardly remember the last time she had been held in Duncan's arms, as much as she missed the feeling she had to admit it didn't feel the same as it had before. He placed her down on the bed, and sat down next to her, the back of his hand gently brushing stray hairs from her face, she smiled weakly to exhausted to say anything, but she didn't have to it was Duncan who spoke first. "You did it Veronica." She stared deeply into his tear filled eyes, "I did, didn't I?"

An awkward silence fell over them, Duncan cleared his throat for the third time, he was nervous, like most people were when: a) they were guilty of something, or b) they were hiding something. She instantly scratched the first one, Duncan had nothing to be guilty of, at least that's what she would continue to tell herself, that left option b, he was hiding something, but what was it about? Lilly's case had been solved, maybe about Logan, or-

"Veronica?" She snapped out of her haze, and shook her head, "I'm sorry I just zoned out, what did you say?" Deep down she knew what he had said, and as much as she had yearned for him to say that to her again it hurt her more. "I, I never stopped lov-" They both froze as her cell phone rang, she hesitantly picked up the phone that was next to her pillow and pushed talk.

"Hey, BFF! You'll never guess the night I've had." She said sarcastically, her voice still shaky, she sucked in air before speaking again. "What, Oh my god, where are you?" Duncan stared at her, confusion washed over his face, "Yea…Yea! I'll be there as soon as I can…just don't let Weevil piss him off okay? Bye." She stood up and darted for the door, Duncan hot on her heels, she swung the door open and stepped out side, but he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, "Where are you going?" She looked panicked, and she was. "Logan…The bridge…" She could only make out words at a time, but Duncan had a good idea of what was going on, he had tried to help pick Logan up out of the depression that hit him after his mom's suicide, but he had to admit all the time Logan was spending with Veronica got to him. "Okay, I'll drive." She didn't have the strength or the time to argue so she let him drag her towards his car.

Besides Veronica's heavy breathing the ride was silent, she looked at her watch every few seconds, scared that every second that passed would be one more that Logan could all ready be dead. "I…I love Logan!" She spoke quietly but with force, her hand raising to cover her mouth the second she spit the words out. The air became tense, that was the moment she realized how things would be between them from now on, how it was going to be…what Lilly meant. Solving Lilly's case wasn't going to bring her back, it wasn't going to make Veronica's life better again, she would have to do that starting with coming clean to the person who sat next to her.

Just as they were coming close to the bridge Veronica could already see the gang of motorcycles, and she could faintly make out the person on the edge of the bridge, Logan. In what seemed like hours they stopped and Veronica hopped out, running past Wallace and past Weevil's gang, she stood mere feet away from Logan who was teetering back and fourth on his heels. Hot tears streamed down her face, she took a step towards him as he leant back, she heard people shouting in the background, but to her she was trapped in a world with only her and Logan. She shut her eyes tight and dove forward in a single motion her arms were latched around his waist, she pulled him forward with strength she didn't know she possessed. He felt her body crush into the ground underneath him, her nimble body grew still however her grasp on him didn't loosen. Everyone stared in awe as he rolled over, the tiny blonde still glued to him, despite his drunken haze the ten words that she had spoken while she reached for him echoed through his mind, he was furious with her for even thinking he could have killed Lilly, he loved Lilly, but something about her words, the emotion that hid within them, the force they held, it was more than he could take. He rested his hands on her mid back and laid his head back on the cement.

After a few minutes he had crawled over to the railing of the bridge and leaned against it, veronica still attached to him, in an attempt to make her more comfortable he pulled her arms from the dead lock grip around his waist and rested her in his lap, her head rested on his shoulder. Why was he trying to make her comfortable? She accused him of murder and rape! The thought crossed his mind for a second but disappeared as fast as it had approached.

"Mmhhmm! Why does my head hurt so much," She opened her eyes slowly, staring at Logan before shutting her eyes again, this is a dream! It's just a dream Veronica, Logan Echolls hates your guts he wouldn't be holding you! She opened her eyes again, Logan was still there, it wasn't a dream. He looked at her for a split second then averted his gaze, anywhere but at her. She remembered what had happened before she fell unconscious, she remembered grasping for Logan, as she remembered what she had said as she grabbed him, her hand reached up to cover her mouth, Logan watched out of the corner of his eye, he knew that she remembered. "I love you to much to let you die Logan." She spoke in a whimper, the hot tears built up in her eyes again, just before they fell from her cheek Logan brushed them off her face. She didn't look at him she turned her face into his shoulder to hide the on coming tears, his hand rested on the back of her head, her tears turned into sobs as the stress of the night finally hit her.

They both froze when, they heard someone clear their throat, Logan turned his attention to the guy standing where Veronica had been before she lunged at him, "Logan, Veronica…Common I'll drive you guys back." Veronica unconsciously grabbed at Logan's shirt, she turned to Duncan, her eyes red from crying, "No, I'll drive Logan to my place…It'll be okay." Duncan took a step forward "Veronica your in no condition to drive not after what happened?" Her mouth dropped open as Logan shot his gaze toward her, she glared at Duncan, "I'm perfectly fine!" Logan passed confused glances from Veronica to Duncan, then he let out a frustrated breath "What the hell happened?" Veronica swallowed a breath "Nothing, I'm fine…Nothing happen-" Before she could finish Duncan was yelling "You wanna no the truth Logan! Your physco dad tried to kill Veronica! Only because she knew he killed Lilly!" His voice cracked at the end, and Veronica wasn't sure when she had landed on the hard ground, or when Logan had stood up and stumbled forward, she was by his side in an instant, her hands on his shoulders. He tried to brush her off but he of all people should know Veronica Mars is always there, even when you don't want her to be.

She stepped in front of Logan and took a step towards Duncan, rage filled her body, Duncan had no right to tell him that while he's drunk and angry, he had no right to insist that she wasn't okay! "Duncan, Thanks for your help," She managed through clenched teeth, "But now you have to go! I'll take Logan, he'll be fine! I'll be fine!" She hadn't noticed that she was screaming, by the look's she received from everyone it had been louder than it was in her head. She couldn't help but blush momentarily before glaring over her shoulder, Logan who was staring at her averted his gaze, but instantly returned his stare to hers. His arm gently touched her shoulders and she turned around into him, she tried so hard to hold back the tears but the more she tried the more it hurt, until a point where she couldn't breath, Veronica Mars didn't get panic attacks, she just didn't.

Breath, Breath! She fell to the ground clutching her throat, Duncan took a step towards her and Wallace was by her side in a mere second, Logan was the next to kneel beside her, his hand on her shoulder, "Veronica?" Panic struck his slurred voice, Logan was definitely drunk, but surprisingly he was handling it quiet well. She gasped for air finally breaking the invisible barrier, she in hailed deeply, tears fell from her eyes down her pail skin, and she just laid back on the cement like Logan had done earlier, a small weary smile plastered across her face. She mouthed a hello at Weevil who was now standing by her head looking down at her, he didn't have anything to say, he just waved and left. The next time she looked around everyone had left but her and Logan, he was sitting beside her, his head in his hands.

She turned her head to face him, she tried to sit up but her body wouldn't allow it, she had been through to much to work. "Veronica? Is it true? About my dad I mean?" She shut her eyes, "Your dad was having an affair with Lilly…the camera's in the pool house caught it on tape and Lilly found out, she snatched the tapes and ran…your dad killed her for the tapes but he didn't find them." Logan was shaking, "She hid them in the air vent, didn't she?" Veronica nodded a small smile on her face, "She did." It was silent for a while until Logan began to talk again, "But that's not what I meant…what did he do…to you?" She froze for a minute but then took a breath and began "Besides beat me up, and scare the crap out of me, he locked me in a fridge that he set on fire and sent my dad to the hospital, o yea my car is totaled too…" Logan turned to her, his eyes wide and his mouth open just a little bit, "Veronica…I-" She shook her head once again trying to sit up without success, "It wasn't your fault, and I don't want your sympathy…I don't deserve it." He turned away from her, and a silence fell over them, not like the awkward one with Duncan, it was more comfortable and relaxing.

Finally after struggling for a few minutes she was able to sit up, "What you said earlier, you meant it didn't you? Veronica?" She was at a loss for words as she lost her balance and landed with a thump on her back, the corners of Logan's mouth twitched upwards, but his face was still dead serious. She wanted him to change the subject, she wanted him to drop it but she knew he wouldn't, "I, I was…I haven't felt this way in a long time…a loooong time." Wow since when did her love life sound so pathetic?

She fumbled to her feet, the task alone nearly draining her completely, "Logan common, I'll drive you." She reached her hand out at him, but he didn't take it, instead he stumbled up. "To your house?" He questioned, she nodded, and grabbed his arm.

Back at the Mar's empty apartment was Logan and Veronica, she had insisted he drink water and lots of it before he went to sleep, and he did. Logan was dead asleep in Veronicas bed, her sitting next to his sleeping figure, a hand rested on his forehead. She contemplated lying down beside him but decided against it, Logan probably wouldn't be to happy to wake up next to Veronica Mars, not after what she accused him of, even after what was said tonight. She didn't expect Logan to be nice to her, she didn't think that they would become friends, hell they haven't been friends in over a year. They've been their best friends girlfriend/boyfriend, each other's enemies, each other's crush, boyfriend/girlfriend, and back to enemies in the course of a year, and she didn't expect things to change over night. She sat on the floor with Backup next to her, her arms crossed on the bed and her head rested in her arms, she found herself enticed by Logan's sleeping form, every once in a while he would shift and try to get more comfortable, and his breathing would become harsh at times, but he for the first time in a long time looked at peace.

She rolled onto her back before slowly opening her eyes, her hands unconsciously rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. The shower was running, and for a split second she thought it was her dad getting ready for work, but then reality hit and she knew that no one was home except her and Logan. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and called for Backup, he didn't come.

VeronicalocatedBackupsitting by the front door, after patting him on the head she opened the door, revealing Duncan. His hands were in his pockets and he was fidgety, she instinctively took a small step backwards, Backup was by her side in a second, if it weren't for the extremely awkward moment she would have laughed at how protective Backup was of her.

"Duncan, What do you want?" She tried not to sound angry but, she was and she had no good reason to hide it from him, "I have to talk to you, Veronica." He spoke while advancing in her house, she backed away from him. Glaring at him before responding "I have nothing to say to you Duncan." She tried to close the door but he was too far inside and pushed the door back open, "Could you stop hating me for a second so I can tell you I'm sorry!" His voice was course and harsh to her ears just like when he first found out she was investigating Lilly's murder, he asked her if she was scared he would kill her too, and at that exact moment she had to admit she was. "Duncan, I don't hate you," She spun on her heels so her back was facing him and took one step away before glancing over her shoulder "I don't feel much of anything for you anymore."

She felt a kind of uncertain pride in herself as she began walking away, but in an instant it turned into fear. Duncan grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him, she tried to pull away but he held her tighter, "Let me go! Your Hurting me!" She watching closely as his mouth moved but all that she could hear was Backup's barking, she knew he would attack if she gave the word, but she didn't want to hurt Duncan, she didn't want to see Duncan at all right now. She shut her eyes letting the tears that had built up in her eyes fall, and suddenly the room fell silent, she opened her eyes and glanced from Backup to Duncan, both seemed to be staring right through her, Duncan's grip had loosened but his hand was still around her wrist. She spun her head around and her mouth dropped, Logan stood in the hallway, the expression on his face was enough to silence the room, a mix of concern, confusion, Oh if looks could kill.

She stared at Logan for the longest time, "What so now your boyfriend fights your battles!" Logan took a step forward his fists clenched, Veronica glared at Duncan who was looking pretty cocky right about now "Logan isn't my boy-" Before she could finish Duncan snorted a laugh, then turned his attention to Logan, "Why do you even care Logan, you use to hate her! You use to make fun of her! What's with the change of heart?" He smirked mockingly at Veronica, "Once a skank, always a sk-"

If asked Veronica wouldn't be able to recall what happened between the time Duncan called her a skank and Logan had him pinned to the wall by the collar of his shirt. "Veronica Mars may be a lot of things but a skank she is not." Logan's voice was full of rage but still had a charming sarcastic side to it. She tried to hide the smile that was playing at her lips with no success, the moment was short however Logan whispered something into Duncan's ear and let him go, Duncan readjusted his collar and left without saying a word, sure Veronica thought it was weird but at that time all that mattered was that Logan once again had come to her rescue.

Logan leaned against the wall for a moment, the air was tense until he turned around, The look on his face was genuine as he walked towards her, in one motion he swept her into his arms, one hand rested on her mid back the other on the back of her head, her hands were in between them, she grabbed at his sweater while her head rested in the nook of his neck, "Did he hurt you?" she shook her head against his neck, at this exact moment she didn't trust her voice. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until Logan pushed her away but still left his arms around her, he simply stared for a moment before leaning in close to her ear, "Veronica listen to me okay?" She nodded confusion eminent on her face, "I'm going to hold you one more time," He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Then I'm going to walk out, and were going to pretend this," He gestured to the both of them, "Never happened." Her eyes grew wide as tears filled them, she opened her mouth to argue but he had already pulled her into his grasp and suddenly her words disappeared as they often did when in his company. He pulled out sooner than she would have liked and as he said he turned his back and began to walk out the door, stopping once to glance over his shoulder, "I love you too…I just thought you should now that…and that we cant be together, not yet, maybe not ever."

Those were his parting words, the words that left her dumbstruck and alone. She fell to the floor and just stared at the closed door, tears falling from her eyes, her crying eventually turned to sobbing. This was the worst rejection of them all, and Veronica had been through a few nasty ones: There was Duncan who just gave her the cold shoulder without an explanation, Troy who had double crossed her (not that she didn't get him back however) Leo who had been so nice it hurt her to leave him, and then there was Logan, the boy who announced his love for her mere seconds before telling her they couldn't be together, how was that suppose to make her feel, how was she suppose to react, what did it even mean? For once the great Veronica Mars was completely clueless.

TBC

Keep dreaming never stop or else you will die a slow painful death. Never forget about the little fish in the big plastic bags at the pet stores. Always write it's a good way to vent things out of your system. Live fast, party hard, do your homework, and eat your veggies. And always, always remember...who's your daddy.

A/N- Okay so i love how the new season is going and i actually wrote this during the long summer wait in between seasons but couldnt get it posted before now...oh and i didnt mean to make Duncan seem like the bad guy cuz i love him...just not as much as Logan, lol. so yea R & R please...tell me if it sux or if i should keep going.


End file.
